Flesh and Blood
by InvisibleSuperHero
Summary: What if you were taken from your home and forced to become something you never knew could excisted? Forced to do something you never thought you were capable of? What if you forgot your family and even who you are? How would you escape?...summary sucks..
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Jam-packed

"And…that's a rap!" the director yelled. "Thanks, Ingrid! Thanks, Kevin!"

"Hey, a few friends and I are going out to celebrate on New Years, you want to come?" Kevin asked. Tonight was New Years but I knew I couldn't come. I was _way_ too busy.

"Thanks, Kev, but I can't. I've got a lot of stuff going on right now. Maybe another time." I said as I put on my coat and boots. It was a frosty day, even for New York.

"But New Years is only once a year." He whined.

"Technically it's twice a year." I said smartly. "I'm sorry!" I yelled as I ran out the door. I ran into the street and called for a taxi.

"Ingrid!" I heard Lucy yelled when I walked in the door. She ran up to me and hugged my legs. I picked her up and shut the small, screen door. I kissed her slightly on the cheek and set her back down. She was only 6—the youngest in the family. She had light brown hair down to her shoulders.

"Ingrid!" I heard Charlotte and Gabrielle shout and they both came running. Charlotte and Gabrielle were twins. They were 7 and a half and had red hair—just like their father.

"Hey, Ingrid." Evan said as he walked by and waved. He didn't look at me. He was too busy reading his book. He was tall and lean. He had dark drown hair—like me—and bright green eyes. He didn't like showing them off, so he hid them under thick, black rimmed glasses. He was the second oldest. He and I always had to take care of everyone since our mother refused to and our father ran off when Lucy was born. "Nicole and Valerie went outside. They said they wouldn't be long!" he yelled from his room.

"Thanks!" I yelled after him. "So, what do you want for dinner?" I asked as I kneeled down to see the little girl's faces.

"Pasta!" said Lucy. She had a huge smile on her face.

"I wouldn't mind pasta." said Charlotte. Gabrielle nodded. I stood up.

"Pasta it is. Do you mind pasta?" I yelled down the hall to Evan's room.

"Sure!" he yelled back. With that, I walked into the kitchen—the girls following—and began to make the pasta. Lucy sat herself on the counter and Charlotte sat on a stool. Gabrielle helped me make the dinner.

"So, how was school?" I asked generally.

Gabrielle spoke first. "I had a pretty good day. I first got on the bus and I sat next to Fiona. She asked me to sit with her yesterday. When we got to school, I finally got a swing! I was very happy about that. But the rest of the day was really boring." She said as she handed me the noodles.

"I had I good day!" Lucy said. "My teacher gave me a gold star for good behavior." She said with a proud smile on her face.

"That's wonderful, Lucy!" I said as I cut up the beef and put it in the pan.

"I didn't have a very good day." Charlotte said looking down at the table. "My boyfriend and I got in a fight." I couldn't help but giggle.

"A boyfriend, huh?"

"Yes, He's really quite cute."

I laughed, "Of course he is." Just than Nicole and Valerie walked in. their faces were beat red.

"Oh my!" I shouted. I put my hands on either side of Nicole's face and than Valerie's. "Why were you out there so long?" I exclaimed.

"Well, we were making a snow fort." Nicole said innocently.

"It was really nice." Valerie added. I smiled and began to take off their hats revealing their strawberry blond hair. Nicole's was darker than Valerie's. Nicole was 10 and Valerie was 9 and a half in February.

"Come on, I'll make you some Hot Chocolate." I said as I walked back into the kitchen.

"I want some!" was shouted by everyone. I smiled and began to boil the water.

Once the pasta was made, everyone seemed content. Evan even came and ate his dinner without his book. I made enough for all of us and than some for Mary-Ann. Mary-Ann was our mother. She never seemed to eat dinner with the rest of us.

"Evan, will you give this to Mary-Ann?" I asked as I handed him a plate of pasta. He nodded and left the room.

Everyone seemed to be tired, even Evan who went straight to bed after returned from May-Ann's room. I started to read a story to the girls. _Beauty and the Beast _I think it was. I saw Evan across the hall. He was wiping his eyes. "Hold on a second." I said to the girls and I walked into Evan's room.

He didn't realize I was there I until I spoke. "Hey, Bud. What's wrong?" I asked as I walked in and sat on the bed next to him. I turned away quickly and sniffled.

"Nothing." He said trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Are you alright?" I asked trying to squeeze it out of him. He looked up at me. His eyes were blood shot.

"She hit me." He side revealing a large bruise on his arm. I knew that the bruise didn't hurt, but he was crying form the mental pain.

"Can you finish reading the girl's their story?" I asked as I got up and walked furiously to Mary-Ann's room.

It was dark and fuggy in there. The only light was coming from the TV. I saw the pasta upside-down on the floor. She had a smoke in one hand and a beer in the other. Her eyes were red and had big bags under them.

"What the Hell do you think you are doing?" I exclaimed. "You have no right to do that to someone! Especially your own children." She looked up at me sheepishly then looked away. Her attention was focused on the TV, not on me. I walked over and turned the TV off so she had top pay attention to me.

"I want you out of my house." She said looking me straight in the eye.

My jaw dropped. "Your house? I don't see you paying the bills, cleaning, or making dinner for your children!" I throw my hands up in the air.

"Get out." She said through grinding teeth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Vampires?

I stormed back into the living room. My eyes were watery with salty tears. I slide my fingers through my long, brown hair, trying to claim myself.

Where was I to go? I didn't have enough to get an apartment even with the money I'd saved. I was lost. I felt as if I was on an island surrounded by water as far as the eye could see.

Then, my mind went into hyper drive.

What about the kids? What were they supposed to do? They couldn't live like that. The way I did. The last thing I want on earth is for them to have the same childhood as I did.

My thoughts were interrupted by Evan walking in the room with sleepy eyes. "Hey." He said as he flopped on the couch. I couldn't help but laugh through my tears. "Are you crying?" he said as he got up off the couch and toward me.

"Yeah." I admitted.

"Don't cry. What's wrong?" Evan began to ramble, franticly, trying to soothe me.

I took a deep breath in and sniff before I spoke. "Mary-Ann wants me out."

"What do you mean 'out'…" he trailed off in realization. "No, no, no, no!" his fingertips were rubbing his temples. "What are we going to do?" he was panicked. He started passing the room back and forth. "Are you sure that's what she said?" he stopped passing and looked at me. The seriousness in his eyes made me lose my train of thoughts.

"Yes. Of course that's what she said." I said as soon as I remembered what was going on.

"Oh man, I can't do this." He said looking at the ground. He froze, than looked at me. ­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­"Take me with you." He grabbed my arms and went oh his toes and looked up at me with his bright green eye, full of hope. I smiled but than it faded.

"I-I can't." I stumbled to get the right words.

"You have to!"

"No. You have to take care of the girls."

"I'm only 16. I can't take on this amount of responsibility." He let go of my arms and walked away.

"Exactly," I called after him. He stopped walked but he didn't look at me. "You're only 16. I don't even know where I am going." He thought about that for a minute than walked back down the hall. I turned away just before hearing a door slam shut.

I walked after Evan. Before passing Lucy's room, I peered my head through the door. She was soundly asleep. I smiled and crossed the hall to Evan's room.

I found him sitting on his bed, facing the window. "I'm sorry." was all that I could choke out. I walked over and sat of the bed next to him. He leaded his head on my chest and began to sob.

"Don't go." He kept saying.

It was nearing ten o'clock. I walked to the door with Evan on my arm. We had both packed my suitcase and I was about to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until the girls wake up?" he said, sniffling.

"I think its better this way." I said lifted my suitcase and put my coat and boots on.

"I don't think they'll think of it that way."

"I know." I said as I took a deep breath. "Take care of them for me. Tell them I love them. I love you." I kissed his forehead. "I know you'll do great." I walked out the door and into the cold. I felt a tear rolled down the side of my face. I wiped it off quickly, not wanted Evan to see me like this.

I stuck off my thumb, walking down the empty highway. The snow landed on my face and interfered the streams running from my eyes.

I walked down the highway, dancing to the unheard music, when a truck drove by and stopped someway down the road. I looked at it in disbelieve but ran after it anyway.

"Where are you headed?" the driver asked. I lost my breath over his beauty. His black hair made his white skin stand out. He had blood red eyes and his nostrils seemed to be flaring.

"Umm…" It took me a second to recover. I gave him Kevin's address and hoped he was going that way.

"Mm…sorry there, babe, but I'm not going that way." He said with a faint smirk. I looked up at him curiously.

"Where are you going, than?" I asked, hesitantly.

His smirk grew. "Well, now that I've got you, nowhere." His eyes flickered to me. They were redder now. I froze in place. He leaned in. I thought he was going to kiss me but he went for my neck. He cold lips pressed against the side of my throat. They were ice on my already cold neck. His hands were at the back of my head….restraining me. I felt a sharp pain at the side he was at. I let out a scream of agony. I heard him cackle on my skin.

What was he doing? I could feel the blood rushing out of my body. Was he sucking my blood? Like a vampire?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Seattle

He chuckled as I screamed in pain. He pulled away from me and turned the key and began to drive. I couldn't open my eyes. I didn't want to. I thought I was dead. I wanted to be dead. The pain was killing me.

"Where are," I couldn't finish my sentence without screaming. "Going?" I finally managed to choke out. I clutched the seat, trying to forget the torture.

"Seattle." Was all he said. I felt the truck's momentum speed up. "You're lucky." He said after a while. I couldn't answer but he still continued. "Victoria will be pleased with you. You will do." He said.

I was confused. What was he talking about? Who is Victoria? My mind was a tornado of questions, none of them I wanted answered.

I felt a burning sensation flow through my veins. I let out another scream and he let out another giggle. My eyes were glued shut. Even so, a single tear rolled down my check.

The small cab was filled with my tortured cries.

It had only been about a 24 hours when we had arrived at Seattle. The pain was overwhelming now. It had intensified more than I could ever have imagined.

I heard the man that had taken me, turn off the truck. "Victoria! I've got another one!" he shouted. I screamed as loud as I could. Maybe someone would hear me. Maybe someone could hear me and save me.

"Hmm…She will do. Take to the others." Her voice was so…just so. I figured she was a blonde. Maybe a cheerleader.

I felt myself being lifted from the place where I had been sitting for 24 hours straight. A strange feeling came over me. I felt like I was losing something. Like that's truck had been my home. The last thing I had and it had been taken away from me.

I felt the strong arms hold me tightly. The cold wind howled furiously. I pulled myself closer to the body but it was colder than the wind. I lift the cold hands set my gently on the cold ground. I moaned it agony.

"It's almost over now." The whisper in my ear belonged to a male. I knew that. Not that man that had caused me this pain, but another.

I screamed in pain, yet again, but this time I wasn't only. My eyes were still shut but there were others. Their cries were just as horrified as mine.

I clenched the shirt of the man. I didn't want to be alone. To be alone and hear the cries of the other people who are going through the exact same thing as me. The pain and suffering and not knowing what is going to happen next. Always thinking 'Will I die?' over and over in your head. It is an apprehensive feeling.

It was a long night. I didn't sleep. I wasn't tired. It was weird. The pain was getting easier to handle. Don't get me wrong, the fire in my veins is still burning, but it isn't as bad as when it first began.

The kind man had stayed with me all night. I wondered if he himself was tired. But he stayed awake with me through it all. Every time I screamed he would hold my hand and I would squeeze as hard as I could. But nothing. Nothing ever happened to him. He didn't even wince. Not once. His hands were ice but he didn't shiver. Although he was cold, it was still comforting to have someone there.

I let out a howl of agony and squeezed his hand. "It's okay. You're alright. It's almost over." His voice was reassuring. I cringed and moaned as the pain got heavier. I could hear the others. Their screams were terrifying. I was sure I sounded just like them.

I wished I could have been dead. Sure enough I wasn't. The burning in my veins lasted two more days. The whole time the man was there with me. The tears had stopped but the pain hadn't.

My breathing had gotten even. I was finally able to calm myself and open my eyes. I noticed that I was lying on the ground. It wasn't as cold as it had been before. I didn't move. I just opened my eyes. That was the hard part. I looked up to see the man. He had dark blonde hair and looked as if he could be in his twenties. I sat up and leaned against a tree.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I looked confused.

"Where am I? Who am I?"

"The better question is what are you." He said under his breath. "Hi. I'm Gabe. You must be Ingrid." he asked. He eyes were a golden color. His smile showed off his perfect teeth.

"Ingrid?" I asked stunned.

"It's alright. Some people—or whatever you want to call us—don't even remember anything about their human life."

"Human life?" I was rubbing my head. My hands were as cold as snow. When I rubbed my skin, it felt like stone on stone.

"You've been changed." He said. His smile faded.

"What do you mean changed?"

"Ingrid, you a vampire."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Hunting

_A vampire?_ Was he kidding? I always thought vampires were just a costume on Halloween.

At that moment, I had a sudden feeling of thirst. It was overwhelming. And the smells were so good. It was a sweet scent. Like the first blossom of spring. But so much stronger. And sweeter. I wanted to follow it. Find out where it was coming from. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath. The smell ran through my mind. I wanted it.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. Shaking me back into reality. I glowered at Gabe but his eyes caught me of guard. They had worry in them. But they also had understanding in them. I figured mine had confusion in them when his face lightened and he laughed.

"This one needs to go hunting!" he shouted over his shoulder. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I felt different. Heavier. Stronger.

He started to run at amazing speed. I thought I was about to fall and be dragged along with him. Surprisingly, I was right beside him the whole way. I was running at the same speed as him. I looked to my side and all I saw was the blur of tress go past.

Suddenly, Gabe slowed to a stop. I didn't want to stop. I didn't want the wind to stop flowing in my hair. I wanted to watch the trees blur past me. But I stopped, as he did, and looked around. We were in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we…?" I trailed off when I saw the look on his face. He was concerned. I tried to meet his gaze. At first I didn't see anything, but then I smelt it again. The sweet scent. Where was it coming from? Then, I saw something. Something was moving behind the trees. It smelt so good. I looked closer and saw a person. How can someone smell so good and be so far away? Of course, that wasn't a problem. _Distance_ wasn't a problem.

The smell was so…tempting. I was as if there was a batch of freshly baked cookies right in front of you. How much I just wanted to take one. How much I just wanted to take_ him_.

My mouth was watering. I took a step forward unaware of Gabe's hand on my shoulder. He pulled me back—fighting the urge to follow me. I unlocked my eyes from the man's body and looked at Gabe. He looked down at me with a glare and I backed down.

"Come on." Was all he said. I took one last look at the person in the forest and followed him. My feet wanted to go back but I forced that thought out of my head.

We reached a clearing after a while of silent walking. There was rustles in the bushes. They were animals. The scent came back but it wasn't nearly as strong or as appetizing.

"They're not as good but they'll have to do." Gabe said looking out at the small animals in the clearing.

"Not as good as what?" I said in disgust. I didn't look at him but I could tell he was looking at me. I look at him and he opened his mouth to speak but I cut him off. "Don't answer that."

With that, we went to hunt. The animals were smaller, so it was easier to hunt them. Gabe taught me how to hunt them. After the first few times I got the hang of it. As we hunted, we talked. Mostly he talked. He talked about his past. He called it his _human life._ When he asked about mine, I couldn't answer. I didn't remember life before this.

"Would you like to know?" he asked. I looked up at him. I didn't understand what he was talking about.

"Know what?" I asked hesitantly.

"Would you like to know about your human life?" I guessed my face gave away my emotion. Confusion. He smiled. "Some vampires have 'extra abilities.' I have one." He said looking at the ground. He looked guilty. "I can read…people. I guess you can say that. When I look at a person, I can see them. All of them. Even those who cannot remember themselves." I looked at him. Focused on his face. Looking for any sign of his emotion changing. Nothing. He was stone.

"I would like that." His eyes darted up at mine in surprise.

"Umm…okay." He cleared his throat and began. "You lived in New York. You had six sisters and a brother. Your mother was a drunk and didn't want anything to do with you or the others. Your father ran away shortly after you younger sister was born. You and your brother had to take care of them. He was only sixteen. You got kicked out. You had nowhere to go. You thought of living with you friend, but you didn't get that far before…" he trailed of. I knew what happened next. I got turned. "Victoria sent him to New York thinking it would be less suspicious. You name has been in the paper for as long as you have been gone."

"Why am I here?" I thought out loud.

He smiled but didn't mean it. "We're here to go to war. A vampire war, actually. We are going to Forks on Saturday."

"There are more of us?"

"Much more. They are everywhere. All over the world."

"I don't want to go to war." I said under my breath. "Will we get killed?"

"No." I could hear the sureness in his voice. "I mean, if you want to come with me."

"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to escape."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- The Past meets the Future

"What was your human life like?" I asked as we walked back to the camp.

"I remember mine clearly. My parents were never around in my childhood." He began.

"Where were they?"

"I don't know. They just weren't there. I lived with my grandmother. She was my best friend." He looked at the ground as we walked. "She died when I was only seven. I had nowhere to go. These people—I didn't know who they were—they took me to an orphanage. I didn't know any of them. I sat on my bed all day. My best past time was just watching the other children. It was strange seeing them. They were just like me. They had no homes, no parents, and no future. I lived there many a years, until I was old enough to make my own dictions. It was late one night—the night crew had just made their round. I made sure no one was awake and then," he looked up at me and smiled. "And then I made my escape."

"Where did you go?" I asked in fascination.

"Well, I go a job in the roughest past of town, made some money, go an apartment, and tried to let the past stay in the past. I still thought about once in a while though. I still thought about the children in the orphanage. I still thought about how they didn't care to come looking for me. My parents, I mean. So, with that thought stuck in my mind, I went of in search for them. I was gone for years just following old photographs that might send me to them."

"Did you ever find them?" I was right into the story at this point. I wanted to know what happened.

"Yes. I found them. They were in Europe for a few weeks. They must have known I was coming. They were packed and almost out the door when I found them. They were as pale as we are now. They had blood red eyes. They snarled and back away as soon as they saw me. It seemed as if they weren't breathing. And they weren't. They didn't want to smell me. I was a human then. I had blood pumping through my veins. My flesh beckoned them. As fast as I could blink, my father was on top of me. Sucking the blood out of me. My screams were muffled by his growls.

"You cannot take his life!" my mother shouted at him. But it was too late. He had already taken my life. My human life. He dammed me to a life of darkness.

"They ran out of the hotel room and left me there to die alone. I hadn't said two words to them and they had killed me. I spent the last few days of my life screaming and crying to Heavens to take me. To put he out of my misery. Hell was the one that answered.

"I didn't know what I had become. I drank the blood of others. I hated what I had become. I tried to run away from it. I tried to escape myself. I ran until I reached Hell once more. I had reached Forks. I was a mess. I had collapsed in the middle of the forest. After a few days of doing nothing but crawling under a large rock, I was found. I was found by a fellow named Edward. Edward Cullen. He was like me. But he had a family. A family of vampires. They took me in until I couldn't live of them anymore. They taught me everything they knew. They made sure I was capable of living on my own. They taught me to hunt animals instead of people. I felt twenty times better to know that I wasn't taking a human's life. I moved out. Back to Europe. In the same place where I had died. I lived there for years without anyone knowing who I was…what I was.

"Edward and I had kept in touch. I was on my way to visit them actually. He is getting married. I wanted to be there for him.

"Anyway, so I was on my way there, when I was captured. Victoria had captured me. She told me I was going to do good to a lot of people. I didn't believe her for a second. I knew her plans. She wanted me to change them. To change humans into vampires. I refused to do such things. She was furious with me. She told one of us named Riley, to kill me. He had tired but was unsuccessful. Victoria decided she could use someone with my strength.

"Someone had come back for New York with you. She had me go take you to the camp. She gave me the assignment to make sure that when you wake you will not try to run." He finished with a sigh.

"What was it like?" I asked looking at him. He eyes where golden. He looked down as we walked. It was silent for a minute before he spoke.

"It was awful. I couldn't handle the screams you gave out. It reminded me of Europe. I never wanted anyone to go though what I had to go though. It pained me to see you in that state." He looked down at me and smiled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?"

"You will come with me, won't you?"

"Where will we be going?"

"I was planning on going to the Cullen's. You will love Alice." He smiled.

I slipped my hand into his. "Of course I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Newborns

Gabe and I walked silently through the forest, hand in hand, with great smiled on our faces. I looked up at him once in a while. He was so perfect. His white skin, his golden eyes…I guess we all look the same. But Gabe was different. There was something about him. He wasn't like anyone I had ever met before.

He looked down at me, as if I was calling his name. But he had a look on his face. He had a mixture of looks on his face. There was happiness, excitement, concern, and apprehension.

I looked ahead of us at the camp. There were more newborns there. His forehead creased and I began to wonder what was so wrong.

We reached the camp without a word. We walked toward a man—probably in his forties. He had dark red hair. For some reason he looked familiar.

I looked up at Gabe. He nodded and we sat where that man was. He was whaling at the top of his lungs. It made me cover my ears with my hands. Gabe had a calm look plastered on his face as he stroked the man's back. He screamed a great loud scream and had an agonized look. The man was laying on his stomach. He screamed and opened his eyes. I looked straight at me with tears pouring down the sides of them. I was taken aback by this. It frightened me to see his eyes turning into a fierce red color. He screamed louder and louder each time. I put my hand out for him to grab it but he was laying on them. I could hear his heart beating slower and slower. I wanted to cry but there were no tears.

I stayed with that man all night. I felt compelled to him. I sat with him on the cold ground. If felt cooler than before. I thought it was just because I hadn't noticed how cold the world could be. Gabe sat with me, holding my hand as I stoked the man's back trying to comfort him. Once in a while Gabe would joke that the man was as warm as a werewolf.

_A werewolf_.

Everything I used to believe and not believe seemed to be crashed down in front of me. Were there really werewolves out there? Am I really a vampire? Is this just one messed up dream?

"Why is he so warm?" Gabe asked, pulling me back into reality.

"I don't know. Maybe it is just the venom." He looked up at Gabe. He smiled at me. His topaz eyes glistened in the moonlight. His face was so close to mine.

"Maybe." His cold breath touched my face. I closed my eyes and bit my lip.

"Maybe." I repeated. I opened my eyes almost immediately when I had the most frightful thought. "How much time do we have?" The words can out in a rush.

His smile faded. "Enough."

"When?"

"A few days. We're going to get through this, Ingrid. Don't worry. We are going to find our way to the Cullen's and we will be fine." He grabbed my face between both of his hands. "Don't worry." He smiled and kissed my forehead softly.

My smile was interrupted by the fierce scream. Than looked down at the man who seemed to be breathing a bit more evenly now. Then, I looked back to Gabe.

"How long until…" I trailed off. Somehow Gabe knew what I was about top say.

"He arrived about the same time you did. Maybe a day later." He looked down at the man. "He should be done by morning."

I looked at the man. He looked like he wasn't in so much pain. He wasn't screaming anymore. It was more like moaning, now.

A thought can into my head. "Can you tell me about him?" I asked Gabe without taking my eyes off of the man.

He hesitated. "He had a family. A big one. He had his last child and ran off. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to take care of them. He was afraid he would fail. So, he ran away. He moved to Denver. He was miserable. He felt like a coward. They never left his mind. The memories constantly drifted into his dreams. Their faces, he missed more than anything." He looked up at me. I met his gaze. "He…he is your father."

My heart would have skipped a beat if it beat at all. I stopped breath, though I didn't need to. I looked down at the man, he was my father.

_My father_. I thought it through. He _was _my father.

At that moment, the memories of my human life floated back into my mind. I was a little girl. She looked up at me with big brown eyes. Her short brown hair swayed as she smiled and put her hands together in front of her. Her purple dress just touched the grass. _Lucy._

Another picture entered my mind. _Charlotte _and_ Gabrielle._ They had bright red hair and looked exactly the same. Somehow, I knew who was who. Charlotte had freckles on both her checks and across her nose. Gabrielle had a scar on her right arm. She fell down the stairs on her fifth Christmas. They sat cross legged on the hardwood floor playing a game of cards. They looked up at me with smiles on their faces.

_Nicole _and _Valerie._ They were holding my hands. We were in a circle. We began it spin around and around. Nicole's dark, strawberry blonde hair whipped about as we spun. Valerie had a huge smile on as she looked at me. Her small hand barely fit into mind. They giggled as we turned.

_Evan_. His short, wavy, dark drown hair was wet as he approached me. He was just swimming in the lake outside our house. He wasn't wearing his glasses. His deep green eyes shinned in the summer sun. His tan skin was glossy with the water. I headed him a towel and he covered himself with a smile on his face.

The kids were altogether in big sweaters. They had dear and snow flakes on them. They were sitting on the porch. The frosty air chilled down my spin.

"1…2…3!" I called as I pushed the button on the camera and ran onto the stairs. The flash of light blinded all of us. I blinked and saw the blue light.

I took a deep breath and remembered where I was. I looked around and saw Gabe beside me. I had a confused look on his face. I looked at the ground and took small, deep breathes.

"Th—this is my father?" I asked, still looking at the ground.

"We have enough time. We can take him with us." He said. I looked up at him but before I could say anything, his lips were on mine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Extra Abilities

Gabe's kiss was so gentile. As if he didn't want to hurt me or something. His fingertips traced my collarbone and down the back of my neck.

He was trying to calm me. I knew that much. As we kissed, all I could think about was my father and all of the memories of my human life. The way that he just left. It sickened me. And how Gabe knew about it the whole time. He knew that this was my father and didn't tell me.

All this ran through my mind but I tried to block it out. I tried to focus on Gabe. He pail skin on mine. His hard lips calming me second by second.

The moaning slowed from the man—my father. I pulled away from Gabe and looked down at him. His breathing was evening. I looked up at the sky. Its purple, gray color was frightening but it gave me a clue that it was morning. I looked at Gabe. He nodded and looked at my father. My gaze met Gabe's. My father was still on the ground but he was breathing properly. I saw his eyes flash open revealing his blood red eyes.

He placed his hands on the grass and lifted himself without any effort. He leaned against the tree and closed his eyes. His head tilted upward. His red hair had dirt and grass bits in it.

I looked at Gabe. His eyes were glued to my father. Something was wrong. I didn't know what but I intended to find out.

"This one needs to go hunting!" Gabe shouted. I squeezed Gabe's hand tight as he leaned toward my father. Gabe coaxed my father further into the forest. I followed silently at Gabe's side. I looked up once in a while at my father but he never noticed.

We reached the clearing and I sat by a tree and watched as Gabe tried to help my father. I eventually closed my eyes and listened to them. At first I tried to ignore them but it got to hard. Soon my father had a meal in him and they came to sit next to me. I stayed still in the grass. I never joined their conversation. My father had lots of questions. Most of them I had asked Gabe when I was in my father's position.

Then it hit me. My father still didn't know he was my father. Only Gabe and I knew. I began to wonder if Gabe would tell him or keep it to himself.

"Would you like to know about your human life?" Gabe asked after a short silence.

"Yes."

"You had a family." Gabe started. "You had seven children. Six were girls and you had one boy. His name was Evan. You and Evan were like best friends. He always came to you for things. You used to take him fishing in the summer. Then…" Gabe trailed off. "Then you ran away after your seventh child. You were afraid you wouldn't be able to take care of them. After that, you were miserable."

There was another silence. I could tell my father was thinking this through.

"How…how could I do that to them?" That's what I wondered.

"It isn't your fault. You got scared. We all make mistakes."

"But…" My father stopped. I felt his eyes on me.

"You can make it right." Gabe's voice was caring. "Meet your daughter."

I didn't open my eyes. I became stiff. I even stopped breathing.

"Ingrid, meet your father. Elliot, meet your daughter." Gabe said as he pulled me up. I forced my eyes open.

My father's eyes were no longer red but gold. He had no emotion on his face. His mouth was more of a frown than a smile.

"Hi." I said biting my lip.

He had no words. Instead he pulled me into my bear hug. At first I tried to resist the embrace, but once I stopped trying to oppose, it felt comforting. It felt comforting to know that someone that I loved was with me through all of this. My father was with me. He would always be with me now. It was the most thrilling feeling I had ever had.

I had to pull away from him after a while because his skin was burning mine. Even through his shirt and mine, it felt like fire. I looked him up and down. There was nothing _wrong_ with him, was there? He looked at me with confusion in his eyes.

"Gabe," I said looking over my shoulder. "Come here. Feel this." I put my hand over top of Gabe's and pressed it against my father's chest. Gabe pulled away quickly. I touched his chest again. It was getting hotter.

"Go stand over there." Gabe said gesturing toward a tree. My father still had the confused look on his face, but he walked toward the tree anyway.

"Now, think of something that you feel very strongly for." I looked up at Gabe. He put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me against his chest.

"Okay." My father said after a short pause. He closed his eyes. He took a deep breath in and exhaled out. His breathing became heavier every time. He opened his mouth and let out a scream that made me cover my ears. I pulled my face into Gabe's shirt. The scream continued for what seemed like forever before I swallowed heavily and dragged my face out of Gabe's chest. I looked at my father. He was on fire. My eyes widened in shock. I yelled in fear and Gabe tucked me under his arms. I looked through a hole between Gabe's arms and watched in horror. My father was on fire.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Transportation Method

I hid under Gabe's arms. Frighten of what I would see. The thought chilled me to the bone. My father was on fire. I poked my head out of Gabe's grasp. All I saw was a bright light before it ended. I blinded before being freed. Gabe dropped his arms and grabbed my hand. We started walking toward Elliot. He was laying on the ground moaning. My brain hadn't started up again yet. I stood there dumbfounded. Elliot moaned again and my brain began to work. I shook my head and ran to his side.

"Elliot!" I screamed. I fell to my knees at his feet.

There was a long pause. The tension started to rise.

"Wow." Was all that he said.

"Are you—?"

"That was weird." He said before I could finish my sentence.

My jaw dropped. Was he kidding? "What's—are you—what do you mean weird?" I tried searching for the right words but was unsuccessful.

"That's his extra ability." Gabe joined. He stood in front of me as Elliot stood. Gabe held out his hand and pulled me up.

"My extra what?" Elliot said, still confused.

"Your extra ability. Some vampires have extra—for lack of a better word—stuff. It's a power. It can be cool but you have to use it for good not evil. It's more of an honor than a power." Gabe explained.

"Why is it an honor? I can burst into flames spontaneously and it's not a power?" Elliot had a point. But I knew that Gabe would have a very smart explanation that would set him straight.

"Well, only few vampires have powers. Some of us only have our bodies. It can do just as much damage but…" Gabe continued but I stopped paying attention.

Gabe was right. Only a few of us had powers. What about me? Where was my power? How come I don't get one? This wasn't fair. Everyone else got one but no, not me. I'm the only one without a power. God, this is dumb.

With that thought in my mind, I walked away from my boys angrily. Gabe and Elliot both turned as I walked away.

"Where are you going?" Gabe yelled after me.

"I don't know. Hell perhaps." I said with fake enthusiasm. I continued to walk at human speed but before I could blink, Gabe was in front of me. It startled me but I shook it off. "What do you want?" I asked more rudely than I hoped. He put his hands on either sides of my face. He looked deeply into my eyes. His eyebrows pulled together. I melted without thinking but snapped out of it too soon. I spun around but Elliot was there. He had a worried look on his face. I began to feel like I was trapped in a cage or something. I fell to the ground and put my hands over my face. I began wishing I was somewhere else. Someplace where _they_ aren't. I wish I could just get out of here.

I stopped hearing footsteps. I stopped hearing noises. I stopped hearing the birds and small animals in the forest. My head was still in between my hands. I slowed lowered my hands and lifted my head. I was still on the ground o doubt, but something was different. I _was_ somewhere else. I was somewhere I've never been before. I was still in the forest but I was alone. Elliot and Gabe were both gone. Or was I the one that was gone? My mind swarmed with questions. Where was I exactly?

"Gabe? Elliot?" I screamed into the trees. I stood up and screamed again. There was nothing. There was silence. I ran through the forest aimlessly hoping I would find them. I was lost. For the first time in my life, I felt like the child. I stopped running. I wanted to crawl into a dark hole and die. I knew I would never die now. I was already eternally dammed. Most people wouldn't ever be where I am—metaphorically speaking, that is.

I sat on the moist ground and put my head in my hands. I wanted to cry my eyes out but nothing came. Vampires can't cry. I heard a sweet voice that was followed by an even sweeter smell. I kept my pose but listened to the angel's voice.

"Are you lost, Ingrid?"

With that, the scent disappeared. The sounds of a leaves floated back. I whipped my head up and immediately knew where I was.

"Ingrid!" I heard the boys shout into the sky.

"Gabe! Elliot!" I screamed back. I began to get excited to see their faces again. With in a slit second, they were both in front of me. Gabe was worried—I could tell. He leaned forward was hugged me. I relaxed and hugged him back.

"Where were you?" Elliot asked once Gabe released me.

"I—I don't know. I heard an angel's voice. I was somewhere I'd never been. The air was moist and the ground was wet. Everything was green."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Vampire War

Chapter 9- Vampire War

"Forks." Gabe said. One single word said it all. But not quite. I still had a few questions.

"But…how did I get there?" I was completely dumbstruck. "And the angel knew my name. No one knows my name but you." I pointed to Elliot and Gabe.

"Transportation. It must be your extra ability. As for the angel, I think I know what you're talking about but I'll explain it to you later. But while you were gone, Victoria said that we were leaving for war. Soon. Real soon. We must prepare. I have an idea." Gabe's mouth turned into a giant smile.

Gabe gabbed one of my hands and Elliot grabbed the other. We walked to the camp. I couldn't help but wonder what Gabe's idea was. I had a few ideas of my own but his was probably the best one. He was so smart and perfect. I would never in a million years believe that I was standing next to someone like him. Never in a million years would I believe I was holding hands with someone like him. I couldn't believe I was holding hands with him.

I looked up to Elliot. It caught me off guard when he looked down at me. He smiled although he didn't mean it. It didn't bother smiling back. I looked at him. I was looking for just the slightest hint of fear. There was nothing. It scared me. I looked away quickly.

We reached the camp and saw a circle around someone. I looked at Gabe. His forehead was creased. I looked forward to the crowd.

"What's going on?" I asked Gabe without breaking my gaze from the crowd.

"Victoria must be getting them ready." He said looking straight ahead. My head snapped back with worry.

"Ready for what?" I asked even though I knew the answer. I didn't want to hear it.

"War." Was all he said. I couldn't breath. Thought, I didn't have to, it still felt odd. I've always relied on air to survive.

I let out a quiet sigh and walked into the crowd.

"Listen up!" A male said. I wondered if he was the one that bit me I looked up at Gabe. He shook his head as if he had read my mind. "Victoria wants your attention!" he yelled again. The crowd went silent.

"Thank you, Riley. Now, we will be headed to Forks in a number of hours." She looked around at the group in front of her. "I need you all to get her scent." She said. Riley walked to her with a red blouse in his hand. Victoria shook her hand telling Riley to pass the shirt around. He walked through the row in front and they started smelling the shirt.

What I saw frightened me to no end. Their eyes turned pitch black and they all started sniffing the air like dogs. They began running into the forest. I looked up at Victoria. She had a wide smile on her face as she watched the others.

Gabe nudged me.

"Don't breathe." He said in a low murmur. I looked up at Elliot, who seemed to have stopped breathing.

It was too late for me. I was breathing as I normally do. Riley walked by, blouse in hand, and I smelt it. It was that beautiful smell…but stronger. Much stronger. It felt like it was burning as it went down my throat. _I must have it_.

And that was it. What was left of the human in me was gone. I could almost feel my eyes turning from the gold they were to black. I began smelling the air just like the others. And with that, I ran into the forest. Looking for the scent that I had now picked up.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Blood

Chapter 10- Blood

I ran into the forest with the others. I tried to resist the impulse of the smell but my vampire half took hold. I thought of maybe stop breathing but once I smelt it, I couldn't let it go. Every step I took, the smell got stronger and sweeter. I began running faster and faster. Everything became a blur all around me.

I was suddenly pulled into a stop and bask into reality. I looked around me for the fool that dared to try and stop me. I saw the one pair of eyes that I didn't want to see again.

"Ingrid…" the angel's voice said.

"Get away from me!" I yelled.

"I can help you. You don't have to do it this way."

"Stop it!" I screamed.

"I might have to kill you…but I don't want to." he looked down at his feet.

"Just…leave." I said as I fell on my knees. _You're going crazy_. I thought.

"You're not going crazy." The voice said. I eyes darted up.

"How are you?" I spat.

"Edward. Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you, Ingrid." He said as he extended his arm toward me. "Gabe is looking for you." _How does he know Gabe?_ "Gabe and I are old friends. We helped each other through the hardest times. Carlisle and I taught Gabe the 'eat animals not people' trick." He helped me up and I brushed myself off. "Stop breathing." He said immediately. I obeyed him without question. I was kind of intimated by him. "Don't be scared. I won't bite." He said with a half smile.

I felt a breeze of air flying past me. Suddenly, Gabe came out of thin air.

"Edward…" he said shaking his head and smiling.

"I've always got your back bro." Edward said with a smile.

"You're brothers?" I asked stunned.

"Technically no. But we're not related to any of our brothers." Gabe said looking down at me. His smile faded as he hugged me. I rested my cheek on his shoulder.

"Alice saw that you were in trouble." Edward said. I looked up at him.

"Alice?" I looked back to Gabe. Gabe nodded.

"Alice is our sister. She has the ability to see things that haven't happened yet." Gabe said.

I thought for a while before it hit me. "Where's Elliot?" I asked in haste.

Gabe looked at me then at Edward. "He…he was just behind me."

"Victoria." Edward said in a low voice. I found where his gaze had drifted. Victoria was standing right there.

"So, you think you can hind, eh?" she cocked her head to one side. "We'll see about that."

Edward grabbed my hand. I looked up at him in shock. Gabe grabbed my other hand. I suddenly got extremely scared.

"Think of a safe place. Think of Edward's house." Gabe whispered in my ear. I closed my eyes. All I could see was Victoria's furious eyes. I tried to block her out. I pictured me and Alice holding hands at the forest's edge waiting for our boys. I opened my eyes to see Victoria again. This made me focus even harder. I thought of that picture again and again. Then, I saw it. Elliot running toward us. I opened my month to say something but that's when everything disappeared. I closed my eyes with fear.

"Edward..?" I heard a sweet, soft voice ask. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful house towering over me. "Edward!" the voice squealed again. I saw a short girl come into view. She had short brown hair cropped into a pixie style. She jumped up and hugged Edward. He smiled.

I was still in shock when Edward said, "Alice, this is Ingrid."

Alice came and hugged me. I was taken aback by her movement.

I saw more of us come into view. Edward nodded and they disappeared before my eyes. I looked up at Edward.

"I have to go but I'll be back. Hopefully. He muttered the last part and then, he too, disappeared.

Gabe came toward me and kissed my face. "Where is my father?" I asked after he had kissed me.

He looked down at his feet. "I don't know."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Catch me

Chapter 11- Catch me

I sat at the foot of his bed. Edward Cullen's bed. I would have giggled to myself—considering he would never need to use it—if I weren't scared half to shit. I was afraid fro Edward—and Alice even. Gabe had told me what was going on. They were going to fight the rest of them. If I hadn't of gotten myself out of there…I don't even want to think of what would have happened.

In any event, I was alone. Gabe had gone to help them and I don't even know where my father was. Anyway, I was bored out of my mind. I tried not thinking of what was going on behind the curtain. I didn't want to have the image of Gabe lying dead on the ground. I closed my eyes and that was all I could see. I shook my head, trying to get the thought out of my head.

Suddenly, there was a bang outside. I got up and walked toward the window. I saw something very out of the ordinary. I saw a big black bear. My hands started to treble—a human instinct. I ran downstairs and out into the yard. As soon as I was outside, my nose began to sting. It was like a bad smell or something. I ran to where the bear was. I didn't exactly know what I was doing but it looked like the bear was hurt. I reached the bear. It started snarling and snapping its jaws. I hesitated.

"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." I said trying to claim the large beast. As I got closer, I realized that it wasn't a bear at all. It was much too large to be a bear but it looked like a dog.

I got close enough to touch the thick fur of the animal. I saw that the animal was very hurt. It was bleeding. I stopped breathing. I didn't want to hurt this animal anymore than it already was.

Just then, Edward came into view.

_Edward._ I thought. He nodded. I figured his extra ability out when I was in his room thinking. It was just a hunch but now I was sure.

Edward knelt down beside me. The animal became extremely angry when he approached him.

"Jacob, shush." Edward said grabbing the animal.

"It has a name?" I asked.

"This is Jacob Black. He is a werewolf." I gasped and stepped back. The animal—Jacob—wined. I felt so bad for the poor thing. I looked to Edward. _What are we going to do_?

"I have to call Carlisle. He'll know what to do." Edward whipped out his phone and dialed a number. He murmured then hung up. Within seconds, a man was at my side. I looked at him. He nodded and stuck out his hand.

"Carlisle." he simply said.

I grabbed his hand. "Ingrid."

"Okay, Ingrid. Why don't you go inside? We can handle things out here." He said. I did as he ordered.

I sat on Edward's bed and sighed. I was right back where I had begun.

Hours had passed and I was still alone in the big house. There was a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it. To my surprise, Alice was standing there. She walked into the room and sat on Edward's bed. She looked me up and down. It made me feel very self-conscious.

"You're really pretty." She said. I looked at her surprised.

"Thank you. So are you."

"Just because you're dead doesn't mean you have to dress like that." She said pointing at me. I looked down at myself. I realized I was wearing my black dress and boots that I had been wearing to work the day I had been turned. My dress was a faded black that was much too big for me. The winters boot were salt stained from the slush and ready to be replaced.

I pulled my arms across my stomach and avoided her eye contact.

"Hey," she said. I looked up at her. "We should go shopping. I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe." I was hesitant. I couldn't let her buy me all those things…could I? "Do you trust me?" she asked. I slowly shook my head. "Well, I trust you." She said. She walked in front of me. Her back was facing my stomach. She slowly leaded backwards and fell. I was so worried she would fall on her bum so I put my arms out in front of me and caught her. She smiled. "See? Do you trust me?" she asked again.

"Um…yes." I said. I walked in front of her and mimicked her exactly. Surely enough, she caught me. She smiled a huge smile. She took my hand and we started to walk out towards the car.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Training

Chapter 12- Ready

It had been a week and still I hadn't met Bella. I've heard about her and knew all there was to know about her but still I couldn't meet her. Edward was _really_ protective of her. He had made me go into training with him and his family just to see her.

And to top it all off, I still had no idea where a father was. He had disappeared and never come back.

"Let's go up stairs," Bella's voice sawn from downstairs. My eyes darted up. I immediately stopped breathing. I saw Alice standing by her bedroom door. She nodded and I ran off. I closed my eyes and thought of where I wanted to go.

I ended up in forest, where Bella's—or anyone's, for that matter—scent would be washed away in the rain. I sat under the dryness of a tree and looked around. Gabe appeared within seconds. He sat next to me.

Gabe and I aren't your average couple. From a distance we'd look like people. Just two normal people. But what the naked eye couldn't see, my heart could. My dead, non-beating, black heart could feel his. I loved him. He was my world. Without him there would be no me.

I looked at my feet. There was a large puddle under my shoes. I looked into it and for the first time since my transformation, I saw myself. My hair was dark. Darker than I remembered. My eyes were black as night and my skin was a pale white color.

I touched my face in shock. The puddle suddenly got a ripple through it. I spun up and saw Elliot.

"Elliot!" I yelled as I ran up to him. I embraced him in a giant hug. "How did you get here? Where did you come from? Are you alright?" I asked in an urgent tone. He laughed at the back of his throat.

"No one really wants to touch you when you're on fire." He laughed again.

Emmett had told me all about the war. They had to kill all of the other vampires. I shied away from the thought. I could have been one of them if it weren't for Edward…

Within seconds, Alice had appeared at my side. She grabbed my hand in hers and pulled me closer to her in an attempt to shelter me from Elliot.

"He means us no harm." Gabe said standing next to Elliot. Elliot's nostrils were flaring.

Alice glared and eased her grip on me. "Alice," I said getting her attention. "This is Elliot…my father." She broke her stare and looked at me. Her eye brows pulled together. She closed her eyes. I could almost hear what she was telling Edward. I knew Edward couldn't come on account of he was with Bella, but Alice needed back-up. So she thought.

Jasper was at her side when she opened her eyes. Elliot was becoming intimidated.

"He needs training." Jasper said looking him up and down. Elliot looked at Gabe. Gabe nodded and off they went. Jasper stayed behind for a millisecond as he whispered something in Alice's ear, then ran off with Gabe and Elliot.

Alice looked to me and smiled. "You're ready." She said. I looked at her confused.

"Ready for what?" I asked stupidly.

She grabbed my hand. "I want to go home." She said with a smile. Did she mean ready for..?

I looked at her with curiosity in my eyes. She nodded. I swallowed hard.

We made it to the house and I could hear Bella's voice in the next room over. I held me breath. Alice smiled—still holding my hand—and pulled me toward the voices. I closed my eyes as she pulled me closer to the smell that I loved.

Suddenly, everything fell silent. I opened my eyes to see the forest all around me. Elliot and Gabe were going head-to-head. The same exercises I had when I was in training. Jasper looked up and saw me. Before I knew it, he was sitting on the ground next to me.

"What are you doing here?" he asked without making eye contact.

"I didn't feel safe. I didn't want to kill her."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- Changes

Chapter 13- Changes

Jasper sat with me on the grass in silence. After a while, he stood up. I looked up at him as he extended his hand towards me. He did not look at me, he just expected me to obey him.

"What's this for?" I asked looking at his scar ridden arm. He glared at me but did not answer.

When he realized I wasn't taking his hand, he looked down at me and said, "Just take my hand."

Warily, I took hold of his hand. He gracefully lifted me up off the ground without difficulty. He didn't let go of my hand even though I was on my feet. He looked back at Gabe. "Don't wait up." He merely whispered. Gabe nodded his head. Jasper looked at me and I knew what he wanted.

I squeezed his hand and shut my eyes. Within seconds, we were outside the Cullen house. I squeezed his hand tighter. I didn't want to hurt anybody.

"Don't breathe." He said. I wish it was that simple. I did as he told me and we stepped into the house.

"Edward." Jasper called. It took longer—than it would have if Bella wasn't here—to make it down to us. I saw Bella for the first time. She was more beautiful than Edward had explained. Her brown hair was much like mine only lighter. She was pale. I could have mistaken her for a vampire…but then again, I wasn't breathing.

I didn't know how they did it. How they could just stand there and do nothing. They didn't even flinch. Although, I could tell that Jasper wasn't breathing either.

"Jasper, Ingrid." Edward said nodding to the both of us. Jasper nodded and I cowered behind his arm.

I saw Bella look up at Edward with a questioning look.

"Bella, this is Ingrid. Ingrid, this is Bella." Edward gave me a stern look. Bella smiled at me and put her hand out toward me. I looked up at Jasper who nodded, encouragingly. I then looked up to Edward. He nodded once and stared at Bella's empty hand.

My arm quivered as it extended towards Bell's hand. Her hand was warm in mine. She quickly looked to me as soon as our hands touched. I could hear her heart speed up. I saw her shiver as she pulled her hand out of mine.

"You're…You're a vampire?" she asked as her teeth chattered.

I nodded slowly without taking my eyes off her. She backed into Edward's arm.

I felt terrible. I didn't want to scare her. She's like a puppy; so cute and cuddly. You would never want to hurt a puppy. Though, I felt as if I _had_ hurt one.

I wished I wasn't there at that moment. I didn't want to face her right now. I closed my eyes.

"Ingri—" I heard Jasper yell. Before he could finish his sentence, I was back in to forest. It seemed to be my safety blanket.  
I saw Elliot and Gabe, still training, in the same place I had left them. I sat down in the same place I had before and watched them once again. The only difference is that this time Jasper isn't with me.

I curled my arms around my knees and placed my head on top of them. I closed my eyes and wished I could sleep.

Suddenly, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Go away." I moaned.

I heard a female clear their throat. I looked up to the person and saw Bella. I stop breathing immediately.

I stood up and we seemed to be about the same high so I didn't have to look up at her. She stood with her legs tight together and her arms behind her back. She cleared her throat again.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly. I was taken aback by this. "I didn't mean to freak out. I should be used to this by now. I guess I'll never get used to it."

"Join the club." I said under my breath. "It's partially my fault. I shouldn't have been so…creepy." This was to her. "I won't ever get used to it either. It's okay." I said with a giggle. She giggled too. This surprised me. She had a pretty laugh.

"You have a pretty laugh." I said absent mindedly.

She put one hand over her mouth which made me laugh. Soon we were both laugh at pretty much nothing. This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	14. Chapter 14

Epilogue

Epilogue

"I do."

"You now may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Everyone cheered as they kissed.

Shortly after, all the girls gathered for Bella to through her flowers. I didn't want to but Gabe said it would be fun and made me go.

I stood there beside all the humans as they got ready to catch the flowers. I crossed my arms.

"She's throwing them!" someone yelled. She threw them over her shoulder and everyone charged.

Gabe looked at me and told me to put my arms out without telling me. I did as he told me and…caught them?

Bella turned around and smiled at me. I stood there in disbelief.

Bella ran to me and hugged me. She said something but I didn't catch it though. There were too many people mumbling.

I looked over at Gabe and he has a huge smile on. I rolled my eyes and walked toward him. He met me in the middle.

"Hello stranger." He said. I smiled. Music started playing.

"Care to dance?" I asked.

"I don't know if my girlfriend would like that."

"I'm sure she won't mine." I said as he put his hands on my waist.

We moved back and front until I pulled away.

"I need to do something." I whispered. He nodded as I walked away.

I walked outside and made sure no one was out there. I closed my eyes and within seconds I was back in New York. I was exactly where I wanted to be.

I walked slowly towards the house where I once lived. I sighed. I looked in through the window. I saw Evan sitting on the couch reading.

I walked over to the door and knocked on it. The door opened and Evan stood in shock.

"Hi." I said.

"Ingrid?" He asked dazed.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you were doing alright."

"Umm…that depends on your definition of 'alright'." He said looking down. "Mom…she left a few weeks ago and never came back." I rolled my eyes as I walked in.

"Typical mom." We said at the same time. "Do you need anything? Groceries, anything?

"Well, yes." He said, ashamed.

"Alright. I'll be back before you know it." I said before I walked out the door. He grabbed my hand before I could walk out.

"Do you promise you'll be back?" he asked pulling his eyebrows together.

I knelt down to his level. "I promise." I walked out the door and back to the wedding.

I found Gabe with no problem. "I need your help." I said. He nodded. I grabbed his hand and we were back. "My family is in trouble." I said looking down.

He grabbed either side of my face so I met his gaze. He kissed me gently. "I'm always here for you."

We walked, hand-in-hand, to the house. Evan looked Gabe up and down.

"Evan, this is Gabe. Gabe this is Evan, my brother."

"It's nice to finally meet you." Gabe said extending his hand.

"Thanks you." Evan said. "For keeping her safe."


End file.
